


no way out

by skirt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, this is literally not canon complaint at all the timeline is so fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't look at you, only staring into the fire. "I'm dying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no way out

**Author's Note:**

> i can't look at this more i'm posting it who cares

Ameyuri was fourteen when you first met her, and you didn't like her at all. She was loud, abrasive, and a know-it-all, while you already naturally had a paper thin patience and you'd never been much of a fan of the always joking and teasing type. Despite her being nearly three years younger than you, she was recruited as a Swordsman of the Mist at the same time, and that only seemed to flare up your anger. You were ANBU, for god's sake, and she was just picked out of nowhere. Pathetic, really.

She later confessed to you that swords weren't even her weapon of choice, poison was, and this was infuriating. You'd spent years practicing with swords of all types, to become the best, and she was still just as good at something she wasn't interested in as you were at your best. Ugh. 

It seemed like half the time there was a joint mission to some far off country, it seemed she always ended up with you. On one hand, that wasn't exactly terrible - she had proven herself capable more than a few times but on the other hand, she never seemed to shut up and she always insisted on making a loud and dramatic entrance. It just wasn't your style. 

\---

She was eighteen when she first saved you, which she never fails to remind you of any chance she gets. 

You weren't a sensory type and it certainly wasn't your strong suit. Nor was she, but she caught the signs just a moment before you did and jumped away before a kunai could pierce her throat. You dodged it enough to cause no serious damage, but it still imbedded itself in your thigh. You pulled it out quickly and tossed it away, then held your hand over the wound to keep it from bleeding out until you had enough time to bandage it. 

She jumped out of seemingly nowhere in front of you, giving you an opening to tightly wrap up your leg with fabric ripped from your shirt. You stood and pulled Nuibari from your back, deciding that there was absolutely no way she was going to be the only one fighting. Besides, as far as wounds go, this wasn't that bad. 

A shinobi - Hidden Cloud, you noted - caught your sword mid-throw in a spot where no amount of wire-pulling would really help you out. 

You took down 11 of the 25, while Ameyuri had got 13 Not that you were counting - she was bragging. 

"None of you are any fun!" You heard her call from a nearby, and seemingly instantaneously she was by your side. She pointed Kiba at the man. "What about you?" 

The Cloud ninja grinned; You frowned from behind your mask, but before you had the opportunity to mention it, three new kunai hit your back and you fell to your knees. Poisoned, you noted, judging from the burning sensation. Backup? No, no, probably just a trap. You tried to think quickly, but the pain was searing and numbing your senses. Somewhere to your left Ameyuri shouted and jumped out of sight just before your vision fleeted and you collapsed to the ground. 

When you woke up, it was the evening. Had you been out for nearly a day? You were in pain, aching horribly from the wounds in your back. Why hadn't the poison killed you? Not that you'd really expected to go down from something as minimal as a poisoned weapon, but there was only so much you yourself could do. 

You tried to sit up - lying on your side for such a long time had cramped your body - and there was a hand helping you up. 

"I don't know much medical ninjutsu," Ameyuri said quietly from behind you, "But I'm pretty good with poison. I think I got most of it out." 

You rubbed at your eyes. The sudden light from the fire was too much too sudden. 

"...Thanks."

She passed you your mask and pulled it on. 

\---

Ameyuri turned twenty the day she first kissed you. You weren't all that great at gifts, but as sign of good faith you made her a mask that was similar to your own, but more inspired by her. She was seemingly shocked by the present and didn't respond for a few moments. 

It was only the early morning and you were meeting up to leave for a shorter mission - maybe only two days - simple and easy. 

"I - wow. Thank you." 

You grumbled a 'yeah yeah' and turned away from her. 

You never saw her wear it, but you saw later that she hung it up on the wall in her apartment. 

\--- At twenty-two was when you were scared for her. 

When drunk, she was much more lighthearted and seemed to laugh about everything, but tonight that didn't seem to be the case. Ameyuri had bought a bottle of - of... something. The label was missing, but she insisted that it was alcohol and she was definitely not wrong. Your head was spinning, but you were celebrating a long mission succeeded and it wasn't as if anyone was eagerly awaiting your return home for at least another few days. There was time for a break. 

She sat leaned against a boulder with her feet close to the fire and you sat cross-legged a few feet away, every so often passing the bottle between each other. You took off your mask a while ago; It was a bit obnoxious to drink while having to push if up every time you wanted a sip. It didn't bother you much that she saw you without it. She'd seen before so it was nothing important to you. 

There was a grim frown on her face and while you didn't find yourself overly curious as to why, you supposed there was no harm in asking. 

"What are you so bitter about?" 

She didn't look at you, only staring into the fire. "I'm dying." 

\--- Ameyuri was only a week shy of twenty-five when she died, but she made sure to make the last two and a half years the most she could. You had a daughter - Izumi - and she was beautiful. 

In all honesty, you weren't that surprised when she finally passed. She'd been coughing up blood for the better part of the last year and her vision was completely gone. Not that that really stopped her - in the end it'd only enhanced her other senses - but for nearly a month she's been so weak she couldn't move out of bed for much longer than a few minutes at a time. She was always tired, always sleeping, and in a terrible mood. On several occasions she coughed up blood or got so dizzy she passed out. 

There was only so much you could do to help her, but nothing to save her. There was no cure and there was no way out. 

She died in the hospital in the small hours on a Tuesday morning, only a day and a half after she was checked in. A nurse came knocking on your door that morning to give you the bad news - she looked nervous. You were well renown in the village, there was definitely no way she didn't know who you were and what you could do. People generally seemed to have that general reaction around all 7 of you. 

But you nodded and shut the door. 

The mother of that new kid - Momochi (who was probably going to take her place, you realized grimly) - worked at the hospital and told the boy about her passing before you got the chance and told the other swordsmen still in the village. Most were on missions at the time, but Jinpachi of all people gave you a sympathetic look and a pat on the back. 

\---

Ameyuri would have been thirty nine by the time you died. You wish she got to see Izumi reach jonin. Poison was her expertise, but you made sure she was trained with swords as well, and she was an incredible sensory type. Ameyuri would have been proud. You were proud. 


End file.
